With a Demons Heart
by Failed ninja 99
Summary: Two types of people live on earth. Humans and demons. When a prophacey is made when one of those are suppose to go extinct and 1 girl has to make that decision.
1. Chapter 1

With a Demon's Heart Ch. 1

Don't worry it's not like your life is over," a woman says while fixing her daughters hair.

"It basically is," the younger girl says.

"Now Enola, who ever picks you to be there bride, I hope he's a nice man," The mom says.

"Now mom you know none of them are nice, they all are monsters," Enola replies.

"I know," the mother says. "Try not to give him a hard time before the wedding. The whole fortress is counting on you and the other 3 girls".

"I know mom. I've heard this 1,000 time already. It doesn't take pressure off things," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry honey, you'll smear your make-up," she says pulling her into a hug.

"I don't care about my make-up. I just don't want to leave you," she says.

"Madame," A guy interrupts them "It's time,"

The mother and daughter hug one last time before departing ways. Enola was brought to where three other beautiful were standing.

"I'm scared," ones say.

"Me too," Another agrees.

"It's kind of exciting," A third one says.

"Why would you say that," Enola asked.

"Has anyone ever seen one they could be handsome has heck," third one says.

"But, there monsters. I would never want to marry one. The fortress is sacrificing us so they don't attack. If they never attack or threaten us, we wouldn't have to leave our families forever and never see or hear from them again," Enola stated.

"Sorry for trying to think positive,' The third one says.

"Girls, you ready to meet your new husbands," a man asks. "Because it's time".

The four girls stepped out of the fortress boarders and towards the edge of the woods.

"


	2. Chapter 2

As the girls got closer towards the woods tensions rose. They didn't know what to expect. They did know that demons, is that they could all die if the demons saw them unworthy to be their wives.

Three demons emerged from the shadows. There was the demon of the east Edo, the demon of the south Manjoume, and the demon of the north Haou.

"Does anyone know where Yohan is," Haou asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Wait, do you mean that one of you is missing," a girl asked.

"Girly, you should only talk when spoken to," Edo snaps.

"Yes sir,"the girl replies.

"Can't we just pick our wives now, I have other things to do you know," Manjoume says with impatience.

"You know that we have to pick our wives at the same time," Haou stats.

The demons and humans stand there waiting for the demon called Yohan, until one of the girls cracked.

"Can't you just pick us now. I'm sick of waiting he-," but she was cut off by being stabbed in the heart by Edo.

"Anyone else want to end like her, speak now," Edo Yelled.

The 3 girls that were left looked wide-eyed at the newly dead girl and all scared out of their wits.

Enola always had a problem with opening her big mouth and it doesn't help in this situation.

"How could you," She Screams. "If you were in our position you would-," but was cut off you know.

"What did I tell," Edo Screams. "Now I'm going to kill every last one of you".

"Now you've done it," Monjoume mumbles.

Edo charges at Enola first but disappeared when he was going to attack.

"Hey, Edo why are you trying to kill this beautiful young lady," A gorgeous man with teal blue hair and orange eyes asked.

"Well now that we have you here Yohan we can pick our wives now," Haou says.

But to Haous surprise Edo and Monjoume had already picked their wives out and he assumed Yohan would take Enola.

"Well, Haou I guess you get to attack the fortress. I would help you but I have to plan a wedding," Yohan says.

Without thinking Enola opened her big mouth again.

"Please Mr. Haou don't attack the fortress. I offered myself to you demons to keep my family alive, I don't want to let them down," Enola confesses.

"Aw, that's very cute little human but, why do we keep you pathetic humans when you can't even give us a living sacrifice without making a big deal about it or at these making it suitable. I'm actually glad to not have a human wife and I'm glad to be attacking the fortress," Haou rants as he moves closer to the fortress and a bunch of demons from the north coming out of the shadows moving closer to the fortress, ready to attack.

"No," Enola screams as she is being carried away with Yohan.

: At the Fortress:

Nobody was suspecting an attack and nobody saw it coming. It all started when the gates exploded and two soldiers were killed.

"Men grab your weapons and get the women and children out of here and start fighting," the leader shouts with doubt in his voice knowing this would end badly and all he could do is concentrate was on Haous evil laughter.

: Back with Enola:

"How could he do that to a bunch of innocent people," Enola sobs.

"Yeah, Haou can be cruel sometimes so about the wedding, do you like ruffles because I personally hate them," He stats.

"You're talking about our wedding when my family is being murdered," she exclaims.

"Maybe I should have helped attack the fortress," he mumbles.

"What was that," she asks.

"Nothing," he replies.

"Hey, Yohan what do you know about Haou," she asks.

"Not much, but he go to be leader from strength and wits and that makes him extremely dangerous," he stats.

"Aren't all demons extremely dangerous," she replies.

"Only to you humans but, that's not the point he hates humans and he has a mysterious past," he stats.

"Wow, not surprising, I'm kind of like him because I hate demons," she stats.

"Why is that," he asks.

"Because that is how I was taught while growing up,"she replies.

"So, does that mean the fortress know about the prophecy," he asks.

"What prophecy," she asks.

"I guess they didn't tell you so, I will. There is supposed to be a demon princess that is supposed to be born from generations of humans with no demon blood what so ever. She is suppose to make a decision between getting rid of humans or demons," Yohan finishes.

"That is one tough decision to make," Enola says.

"Yes it is," he agrees.


End file.
